Consequences
by Kazuki Kuchiki
Summary: I have no idea where the idea came from. Possibly a different story I read. Anyway, Ichigo is sent spiraling into depression over something he's done. Will he get out of it? What will happen to his heart now that it has been broken? Rated M for sexual content/violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Can we talk?" The words almost hurt to say. Ichigo stood on the outside of a closed door. Embarrassment and depression weighed heavily on his shoulders. In the course of three minutes he managed to destroy everything he'd worked so hard for. "Please...Kuchiki-taichou..."

The door swung open, revealing a livid Byakuya, "NOW you show a sign of respect?! It's a little too fucking late, don't you think? Get the hell out of my sight. If I see you near my family, my squad or myself...I swear with ever fiber of my being, I will kill you."

The door slammed shut with enough force to splinter it near the hinges. Ichigo felt his head drop as he turned. He made his way out of the barracks, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently cursed Unohana-taichou for her using her power against him. In front of the entire group of Taichou and Fukutaichou at that. His eye caught motion and he looked up to see Renji watching him. The fukutaichou's hand rested on the hilt of his zanpaku-to almost threateningly. The orangette let his eyes drop, quickening his pace toward the Senkaimon.

"Kurosaki!" He turned at the sound of Rukia's voice. She stomped up to him and slapped him hard. Ichigo felt his head whip to the side. "How dare you! How dare you do that to Nii-sama! I hate you!"

Ichigo turned his head back slowly. He kept his mouth shut, simply handing her the Combat Pass Ukitake-Taichou had given to him.

"I don't need this any more..." Before she had a chance to react, Ichigo stepped through the Senkaimon. It closed behind him and he ran through. All he wanted was to go home and curl up in his bed.

* space *

Ichigo wobbled as he finally made it to Karakura Town. His pace slowed again. Walking was almost painful.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know the first part was kind of short and uninformative. And HOLY OOC Byakuya, huh? I needed him to be a little...okay a lot...mad. When you get more information, you'll understand. Read and review?_

Chapter 1

_* Flashback *_

_ Yamamoto-soutaichou had called a meeting. They had recently completed a mission to Las Noches. The Soul Society was working with the Arrancars to clear away the last vestiges of Aizen. As such, Ichigo was present for the meeting. Everyone could sense something was off with his demeanor. He would shift from side to side with occasional glances toward the Sixth squad._

_ "Kurosaki-san...are you okay?" Unohana-taichou questioned. Her head was tilted to the side. _

_ "What?"_

_ "Did something happen in Las Noches?" _

_ "...no..."_

_ "Kurosaki-san, did something happen in Las Noches?"_

_ Ichigo gulped, she was doing that thing again, "Y-yes."_

_ Why, he thought, why does she have the power to get me to say or do what she wants?_

_ She smiled, "What happened?"_

_ He pointedly ignored her question._

_ "Kurosaki...what happened in Las Noches?" She saw his shoulders tense and his glance shoot to the Sixth squad again._

_ He felt the words coming, and knew there wasn't a thing he could do to stop them, "I...I slept with Byakuya."_

_ Ichigo felt the fist connecting with his jaw before he saw the body it was connected to. A series of shocked gasps went around as the orange haired teen looked up. The normally stoic nobleman was standing over him, a deep scarlet covering Byakuya's entire face. His whole body shook with rage. No one had ever seen him display so much emotion._

_ "Are you happy?" He whispered as he stood. Tears welled in his eyes ashe stormed out of the meeting hall. "I can't believe you made me do that..."_

* space *

The strawberry-haired teen leaned against the front door, still trying to quell the tears.

"ICHIGO! MY DARLING SON WEL..come...home? What's wrong?" Isshin pulled himself to a halt. The last time he'd seen his son cry was the day Masaki had died. He hadn't even cried at the funteral.

Ichigo grabbed the front of his father's shirt and burrowed his face into that strong chest, "D-d-daddy..."

"It's okay. I'm here. Come on. Let's go into the living room. Yuzu...Karin...go upstairs. I need to talk to your brother alone." The twins nodded and made their way up the stair. On the way past, Yuzu stopped to hug her brother.

"We'll have your favorite breakfast in the morning, okay onii-sama?"

Isshin led his son into the living room, "Now tell me what has you so upset."

"I don't know if...I can't..."

"Ichigo. Is this about your orientation?" The concern in his voice made cinnamon eyes look up. "Really, son...I've known since you were born. Not as oblivious as I look."

Ichigo curled tighter agaisnt the former captain, "I fell in love...and it backfired in my face. Fucking Unohana. It was supposed to be a secret. She did that thing, and I spilled. I told everybody...told them..."

Isshin dumped a bowl's plastic fruit on the floor and held it in front of his son just barely in time. He rubbed circles on the young man's back as he wretched. It pained him to see only son hurt to the point of vomitting.

"Just let it out."

"I told them I slept with him."

"Him who?" The dark haired man couldn't make out the name Ichigo mumbled beyond it having one or two K's in it. "I'm sorry? Could you speak up a little?"

"Byakuya...Kuchiki..." He wasn't sure if he should congratulate his son or console him. It was rare for Byakuya to let people into his personal space, yet the Vizard had mangaged to bed him. "We didn't mean to do it. Really we didn't. Daddy...can I go to bed?"

"Go on. I'll bring up a clean bucket for you, just in case. Go up to bed." Ichigo shuffled upstairs. He leaned Zangetsu against the wall and crawled into bed.

Kon kept quiet for the first time in months, opting instead to let Ichigo snuggle against his plush lion body. Sometimes you just need a good cuddle.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know, it stopped at a weird place, but the timing of the break was just weird and it made more sense to just start a new chapter instead of continuing the one that was on. _

Chapter 2

Six months had passed, with the orange haired teen sinking deeper into depression. He spoke less, stopped doing any extracurricular activity, and barely acknowledged his friends. It came as a surprise when he opened his door to find Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Mizuiro and Keigo on the other side.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun . Tatsuki said she'll be over soon. She had to make a stop." He moved out of the way as they walked in.

"Why?"

"What what?" Uryuu returned, pushing up his glasses.

"Why are you in my living room?" His voice had barely raised above a whisper.

"Ah. Good, most of you have arrive. Come with me. Ichi, stay out of the kitchen for just a little longer, ok?" Isshin let the defeated sigh out as the teen simply shrugged and went back to the book he'd been reading. The older man led the rest of the people into the kitchen. Tatsuki was there passing gifts and supplies through the window to Yuzu.

"You sure he's not suspicious?" She asked. The martial artist counted the gifts she'd handed her friend. "Wait...I had 6 boxes...now I have 14...what in the world?"

* space *

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He'd answered the door to find a group he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Rukia...Renji..." Just like that he was shuffled back into the living room. His father ushered the new guests into the kitchen.

"Ichii-nii, Dad says you can come in the kitchen now," Karin popped her head around the corner. The orangette got up and followed his sister, little interest actually vested in the room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" Cinnamon eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why else would we be here? To celebrate your 18th birthday. It is something special in the human world. A rite of passage I believe. It is also customary to present the person whose birthday it is with gifts." Byakuya held out a small package wrapped in burnt orange and chocolate brown striped paper.

"You've cut your hair again...and you clean up nice in a gigai..." His eyes were cast down as gun metal grey settled on him. Ichigo took the box, fingers brushing something smooth and soft. "Thank you..."

He opened the box carefully, not recognizing the name on the lid. He lifted it to reveal a thick chain bracelet. It had a plate on it, reminding him of a medical alert bracelet. On the plate were six small diamonds surrounding the character for _protect_ on it. The orangette hadn't expected something so expensive. His body moved on its own, long arms wrapping around the noble's waist.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Ichigo felt Byakuya's awkward return. The scent of costly cologne filled his nose, earning a low groan of appreciation. The Kuchiki heir pulled away, clearly not accustomed to hugging.

* space *

Ichigo carried his gifts up to his room. He put the books on the shelf, and the clothes on his dresser to be sorted and put away in the morning. He sat on his bed, the jewelry box in his hand. He pulled the bracelet from the box, looking at the back of the plate.._To Ichigo. Never change who you are. Happy birthday. From Byakuya. _

Right next to the inscription it read, _24kt white gold, 0.5kt wt diamond_. The orangette's eyes widened. He put it back in the box and lay down. The substitute shinigami curled up on his side. Tears threatened to spill down onto his pillow as he thought about the events of the day. Ichigo hadn't expected anyone to wish him a happy birthday in passing. The party had only pushed him deeper into depression by dredging up the memories he'd spent a long time repressing. He fell asleep, the thoughts still stuck in his mind.

* space *

_ The clean up went well whenever Grimmjow stayed away. Ichigo was helping to bring down some of Aizen's more dastardly creations. He'd been fighting for almost ten hours at this point, the Hollow constantly regenerating or dodging his attacks. _

_ "Kurosaki..." _

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "Why do you not simply use a Getsugatensho? That would dispatch that Hollow quickly." _

_ Ichigo stopped mid-swing, "Byakuya! You're a genius! I didn't even think of that!"_

_ "Of course you didn't." _

_ "Getsugatensho!" The pig-faced Hollow dissipated in a cloud of dust and black reiatsu. They checked the room for reiatsu. Nothing._

_ "Where do you intend to sleep now?" _

_ "What are you talking about? In the room I was assigned..." They rounded the corner into the hallway where the shinigami were bunking. A steel door lay crumpled against the opposite wall. It looked like someone had beaten the door with a sledgehammer. Ichigo's scant belongings were strewn about, including items he would rather people didn't know he owned. "My room!"_

_ Deep grey eyes surveyed the wreckage, "Is that a...?"_

_ Ichigo scrambled around, picking up the more embarrassing things and stuffing them into his kosode. A dark blush covered his whole upper body. He couldn't believe his stuff was everywhere. _

_ "Now where do I sleep?" The blush had yet to disappear from his face and ears. He was sure he was teetering on the edge of friendship with the noble as it was, and that he'd just pushed himself over the edge._

_ "You are welcome to share my quarters. I will have another futon brought in if yours is unusable." _

_ "Are you kidding me? After seeing my...you know...you're going to let me sleep in your room?" Ichigo was stunned. "What the hell?!"_

_ The noble ignored him as he went into the room to see what else could be salvaged. The futon had two large gashes throught it, making that a no. The teen's spare clothing seemed to be in order. It looked like they would only need to get an extra futon. _

_ "Excuse me." _

_ "Sir?"_

_ "I require a second futon to be taken to my quarters."_

_ "I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any more futons. Apparently Jaegerjaques-sama was helping again. We'd only brought 15 extra. This is the 16th one he's destroyed. You will just have to share of have him bunk with someone...else." _

_ Byakuya turned to Ichigo, "We have to share. They are out of futons. I assume that will not be an issue?"_

_ "I don't have much choice, do I? Let me get the rest of my shit together. Still can't believe this..."_

_* space *_

_ Ichigo woke first. Though not of his own volition. In the middle of the night he had curled up to Byakuya for warmth, and the noble had just snored loudly into his ear. A strong bare arm held him tight._

_ "Ichi...go..." Cinnamon looked into ash. "Go back to sleep. You and I have the day off." _

_ Nodding slowly, Ichigo settled back into the futon. He made sure he put his head down away from Byakuya's mouth. The teen didn't want to be snored at again._

_ "Two hundred forty-four." _

_ The orangette lifted his gaze, "I'm sorry?" _

_ "My age as of today. I am 244 years old." He smiled and Ichigo felt something brush against his forehead. "You know, you are gorgeous. Such a fire in your eyes all the time. Now I am more confident, after seeing your...ahem, collection."_

_ Ichigo was sure if he blushed any harder, he would burst into flame. He felt his chin being lifted and looked up. Warm full lips touched his softly. The contact was brief, ending almost as soon as it began. The chaste kiss felt nice._

_ "So...today is your birthday?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling against Byakuya's chest. "You sure look good for being two and a half centuries old. Oh...and feel good too." _

_ The raven-haired man smiled, "My body only ages by one for every ten that pass. For the next six years, I'll have the body of a twenty-four year old." _

_ "Why are you telling me that?" The younger man questioned. The answer was more than apparent as the noble rolled his hips forward, his manhood pressing into Ichigo's leg. His hand moved to untie the teen's yukata. _

_ The fabric was pushed aside and Byakuya wrapped his pale fingers around Ichigo's shaft. He moved his hand slowly, watching Ichigo's reaction. Cinnamon eyes were closed in ecstasy, full lips parted with a silent moan. To think he was getting this sort of response when he was only touching. The noble wondered what other responses he would draw out of the redhead. _

_ He kissed Ichigo again, this time letting his tongue slip past the parted lips. A wet appendage met his. He had to admit, it was better than he expected. The noble pulled away and untied the sash of of his own yukata, letting it slide off. He lay over the teen, reveling in the soft moan pulled from the boy under him. _

_ "Wait?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "Don't we need...um, lube or something? I mean dry would hurt too much." The substitute shinigami raised a good point. He didn't want to actually hurt Ichigo. A bottle was held up in front of him. "Always come prepared for anything." _

_ "Should I be taking a hint of some kind here?" Ichigo's head tilted in confusion. "Sakura scented lubricant...a, ahem, toy the same shade of pink as my shikai. There's something you're subconsciously saying with those." Without breaking the conversation, Byakuya put some of the lube on his fingers. He pressed a digit into the tight ring of muscle. "Maybe...your subconscious was telling you something..."_

* space *

Ichigo woke with a start. He'd had that dream again. Every day now for weeks. Reliving it over and over again. He stood shakily and made is way down the hall to the bathroom. The orangette sank to his knees as the heaving began. Bile filled the bowl. The Vizard flushed, but didn't move. He knew better. It wouldn't stop until he was dry heaving. It was always like this. He'd lost nearly thirty pounds because of it, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't stop. Ichigo wanted it all to just stop.

"Ichigo, you okay in there?"

"...no."

"You lock the door on me?"

"No." He had only locked the door the first few times. "I want you to come in...I can't get up."

Isshin went in and carefully pulled his son to his feet. He lifted the teen and carried him back to his room. Ichigo spent most of his time there now, avoiding anyone that wasn't Isshin.

"You have it on today. Does this mean you're having a good day?"

"Dad...it's seven in the morning, my day hasn't started yet. Besides, I didn't put the bracelet on. I don't know how it got there." He settled, ready to go back to sleep. Something caught his attention as he rolled. On the nightstand was a violet glass bud vase. In it were two branches from a cherry tree, both loaded down with pale pink blossoms. "Did you put that there?"


End file.
